IDENTIDAD ROBADA
by Carol MacLand
Summary: Una mañana de un día fresco como la brisa de verano extraños tocan la puerta del hogar de Ponny, traen consigo la noticia de que Candy tiene una hija, esto desencadena una serie de acontecimientos inesperados que dan indicios de que la joven tiene una doble vida y una de ellas amenaza con acabar con la vida tranquila y llena de amor que el paso del tiempo logró conseguir.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

Después de esperar por semanas tener noticias de Albert, por fin llega una carta desde brasil, con las manos temblorosas la joven abrazó el sobre contra su pecho.

-Te extraño tanto Albert, un año sin verte, a partir de ahora, lágrimas de dolor escaparon de sus ojos, debió pedirle que la llevara con él, así estarían juntos.

-Necesito sentir tu calor, saber que al llegar estarás esperándome con los brazos abiertos, irremediablemente su llanto se hizo presente.

Querida Candy.

Hoy por fin pisamos tierra, desembarcamos y ni pudimos deshacer las maletas, apenas llegamos al hotel, se nos dio aviso que una de las reuniones que estaban pautadas había sido adelantadas, y por ello debemos trasladarnos a otra ciudad, no se cuanto tiempo nos tomará estudiar esta propuesta y concretar este negocio espero no sea mucho, perdona por lo corto de mis líneas pero apenas si tuve tiempo de escribir, puedes enviar a este remitente tus cartas, cuidate mucho por favor, espero al llegar encontrar una carta de tuya.

W.A.A.

Ella enseguida corrió por una pluma y un papel, sus corazón latía con tal descontrol que podía sentir que se le saldría del pecho, sentía alivio de saberlo bien y que estaba a salvo.

Querido Albert.

Me alegro que llegarán bien a su destino, espero te cuides y descanses lo suficiente, ¡es en serio! debes trata de descansar, no es convenientes para tu salud trabajar de sol a sol, por acá todo está bien aunque debo confesarte que te extraño mucho, ayer intente preparar una tarta de melocotones y aunque se quemó (tan sólo un poco) inconscientemente serví dos porciones, aún no me acostumbro a estar sola, Albert te extraño mucho.

Ojalá este año pase volando para verte pronto, en el hogar todos están bien, la señorita ponny te envío saludos y sus bendiciones, la hermana María te envía las gracias por todas las reparaciones que se iniciaron en el hogar.

Debiste ver la cara de Martín cuando se dio cuenta que todo el whisky que le dejaste lo mezcle con agua, era como ver a un niño tomando una medicina, que feo hábito ese que tiene, tu no me ayudas mucho dejando suficientes botellas como para tome el año entero que estarás ausente.

Recuerda las recomendaciones del doctor Martín y no te excedas más de lo debido.

no quiero cansarte más contándote las cosas que pasan por acá , al recibir esta carta seguramente estarás cansado de tanto trabajar.

 _Con cariño C.W.A._

Albert por unos minutos observo la hoja de papel, no sabía cómo plasmar en letras lo mucho que ansiaba estar a su lado.

En Brasil, los días transcurrían lentamente entre reuniones y traslados, cada vez que le era posible él escribía breves cartas antes de caer dormido presa del cansancio, a su llegada habían sido invitados a un sin fin de reuniones sociales, a las que el rubio asistía por obligación o con el fin de tratar algún negocio y concretarlo de ser posible, para poder regresar antes del tiempo estipulado.

Día tras día tenía la necesidad de estar con ella, la extrañaba demasiado, sus locuras, sus arrebatos, su sonrisa, ya había pasado casi un mes de su llegada y la extraña como nunca imaginó, él siempre había tenido una vida solitaria, aislado y lejos de su familia, por mucho tiempo puppe fue su única compaña y para él, para él había sido suficiente, pero ahora su corazón la extrañaba y su alma la añoraba, necesitaban sentir su calor, su olor.

Al pasear su vista por aquel escritorio que temporalmente ocupaba para trabajar pudo ver un sobre color rosa, extrañado lo tomó y casi salta de alegría al ver el nombre del remitente.

CANDY WHITE ANDREW

En el hotel en Sao Paulo, al ver que la correspondencia era de un familiar la enviaron a el hotel en donde ahora se encontraba, presuroso y con las manos temblorosas la abrió, al desdoblar la hoja de papel, desprendió ese aroma tan suyo, era como cuando ella entraba a la casa después del trabajo, por unos minutos cerró los ojos y pudo ver sus hermosos ojos verde mientras le sonreía antes de correr a refugiarse en sus brazos.

El recibir aquella carta fue como bálsamo que aliviará todo su cansancio, ese día había sido particular difícilmente para él, uno de los posibles socios había hecho hasta lo indecible por tratar de que se fijará en su hija, la mujer prácticamente se le estaba entregando en bandeja de plato cuando George entró muy oportunamente a salvar situación.

Su corazón se sintió en paz cuando leyó que lo extrañaba y quería que regresara pronto, leyó una y otra vez aquella carta hasta que el sueño lo venció, en sueños veía la cara de su pequeña sonriente mientras escribía aquellas líneas e impregnaba la carta de su perfume, sentada en la mesa del comedor en su departamento en el Magnolias.

En Chicago una joven rubia se desplomaba repentinamente en un restaurante, inmediatamente fue trasladada a un hospital, en vista de que no reaccionaba y permanecía inconsciente.

En el área de emergencia del hospital era atendida por un joven doctor que al verla sintió una inmediata atracción, por la mujer que se veía tan frágil en aquella camilla.

Le tomaron muestras de sangre para exámenes de rutina, la chica tenía ojeras muy marcadas y al parecer estaba bastante agotada, pasaron más de veinticuatro horas antes de que la chica por fin despertara, parecía estar desorientada y algo aturdida.

-¡Candy por fin despertarte! La jefa de enfermera enseguida busca al doctor para que la atendiera, ella trataba de incorporarse pero estaba muy débil.

-Señorita Candy no se esfuerce por favor, en su estado no es conveniente, el hombre quedó impactado con los ojos de la mujer que tenía en frente.

-¿Mi estado? No entiendo de qué habla, ella sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas al mismo tiempo que sentía arcadas.

-Si, su estado, al ver que se llevaba una mano hasta la boca el doctor se apresuró a tomar un cubo de basura para que pudiera vomitar.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

-Si, en su estado, Usted está embarazada Candy, ella abría mucho los ojos asustada.

-¿Embarazada? no puede ser, eso no es posible, Dios mío, ahora que él no está no, esto no es posible.

-Tranquilícese, ya llamaron a sus familiares por favor no se angustie, ella tomaba sus manos asustada.

-Mi familia no debe saber nada esto, seria un escándalo doctor, aquellos ojo verdes se llenaban de lagrimar, todos en Chicago conocían a los Andrew y que la chica era la protegida de esta familia.

-Nadie les dirá nada eso es algo que comunicante usted puede hacer, no se angustie, al verla tan nerviosa el médico que era uno de los tantos admiradores de la rubia la veía con ternura.

-¿Y él en donde esta?

-Lejos, está muy lejos ya no puede regresar por nosotros, ella volteaba su cara tratando de ocultar su llanto, el médico al escuchar aquello ato cabos, haría cosa de uno o dos meses había visto la noticia de la partida de jefe de Clan Andrew, ya había escuchado de algunos rumores que se corrían en el hospital antes de que la chica renunciara, según las otras enfermera ella vivía con el joven magnate y si eso era cierto entonces aquel bebe debería ser de él, claro apenas se acababa de ir, por eso ella decía que no podía venir por ella.

-Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea Candy, la chica más tranquila lo veía de manera extraña.

-¿Por qué me di... la pregunta quedó en el aire porque el director del hospital entró a la sala de emergencia.

-¿Candy? pensé que se marcharía, el director la veía algo molesto.

-Candy no quiero problema con la Señora Elroy, espero que no insistas en lo del trabajo, acá te traigo tu liquidación, el hombre le extendía un sobre y ella lo tomó, en él pudo leer CANDY WHITE ANDREW, aquel apellido le sonaba pero no sabia de donde, también se leía una dirección Edificio Magnolia, piso 1 apartamento 01, calle Magnolia, apretó aquel sobre con su puño ¿por qué la vida siempre le jugaba sucio? ¿Por qué nada salió como lo planeaba?

Aún se encontraba un poco mareado por lo que se sentó, apoyando la espalda del la cabecera de la cama, su vista estaba fija en la ventana viendo como las hojas de los árboles eran mecidas por el viento.

-¿Un hijo tuyo tuyo y mío? ¿por qué tuviste que partir? pudiste negarte, todo ese viaje de negocios no fue más que una treta para alejarte de mi y tu simplemente accediste, pudiste llevarme contigo y lugar de dejarme allí parada viendo como te alejabas de mi vida, instintivamente se llevaba una mano a su viente, te a alejaste de nosotros.

Ahora más que nunca ella debía ser fuerte y mantenerse al margen de toda esa gente que solo vivía de apariencias y del que dirán, debía irse en cuanto se enteraran la harían regresar y si se enteraban de su embarazo seguramente evitarían que su pequeño naciera y eso, eso ella no lo iba a permitir, debía esconderse , enseguida pensó en escribirle a su amigo ... si su amigo seguramente la apoyaría, necesitaba comunicarse con él, seguramente podría despintar a toda esa gente intrigante y manipuladora.

Si eso haría, lo antes posible le enviaría una carta y le pediría que moviera sus contactos para que le hiciera llegar dinero y asesoría, todo aquello era una loco, después de unas cuantas horas un toque de la puerta llamo su atención.

-¿Se puede? alguien asomaba tan solo la cabeza por la puerta pero por la posición de la cama ella no lograba ver quien era.

-Si, pase por favor.

-¡Candy! no sabes el susto que nos llevamos al recibir la llamada del hospital, mira como estas de pálida y ojerosa, ya sabia yo que la partida de mi tío te afectaría, pero no tanto te ves terrible, ella estaba asombrada y molesta por aquello que estaba escuchando.

-Archibald Cornwell Andrew, eres un grosero ¿Por qué le dices todo eso? no ves que esta descompuesta, Annie estaba bastante disgustado con su prometido por tratar así a la rubia.

-No discutan por favor, me duele muchisimo la cabeza, me gustaría hablar un momento con el doctor queme atendió, Archie bajaba la cabeza apenado.

-Yo voy a buscarlo, no fue mi intención ofenderte, en ese momento le tomaba de la mano y se la apretaba un poco como pidiendo disculpas.

-Candy perdónalo, de verdad esta preocupado, hoy me estaba diciendo que te deberíamos invitar a ver a Patty, cambiar de clima te haría sentir un poco más animada.

-¿Patty? repetía la rubia como pensándoselo.

-Si con Patty, el clima en Florida esta más cálido seguro la señorita Ponny y la Hermana maría lo entenderán, Annie le sonreía mientras trataba de acomodar aquellos rizos que pareció ser más rebeldes que nunca.

-La señorita Ponny y la hermana María? yo no sé...

\- Candy anímate, definitivamente estaba aturdida y necesitaba descansar y enviar aquella carta lo más pronto posible, nadie podía enterarse de su embrazo, el doctor entraba interrumpiendo a las mujeres.

-¿Te sientes mal? el hombre parecía realmente preocupado.

-No, solo necesito que me oriente en algunas cosas, podrías dejaron solos un momento, la morena asentía y se retiraba.

-¿Qué sucede? el se acercaba y hablaba un poco más bajo.

-Yo quería saber si por ni condición necesito tener algún cuidado especial, el hombre se giraba y con la mirada buscaba una silla y la acercaba para sentarse.

-Debes tener un control mensual, te recomiendo que sea en otro hospital o yo podría ir a tu casa y atenderte a domicilio, ella lo veía y lo pensaba por unos segundos.

-Mejor en otro hospital, no quiero que usted se vea envuelto en el lió que esto puede generar si alguien lo descubre.

-Eso.. no me importaría Candy, ese niño podría pasar por mio sin ningún problema, ella se tensaba enseguida.

-Mi bebé tiene un padre, puede estar seguro que en cuanto se entere solucionaremos todo esto, solo necesito tiempo, el hombre la veía serena y asentista perdiendo las esperanza.

-Comprendo, discúlpame por favor.

-No se preocupe ¿Podría indicarme que debo hacer hasta que encuentre un hospital en donde controlar mi embarazo? por favor.

-te voy a dar una receta con unas vitaminas, descansa unos días cuando te sientas fuerte y te sientas más respuesta, busca en donde atenderte, no hagas fuerzas y ya cuando te veas con tu médico él determinará cuánto tiempo llevas de embarazo, debe procurar no angustiarse, te recomendaría que vieras a un cardiólogo cuando llegaste tenias un poco de taquicardia eso me preocupa, ella asentía sin demostrar asombro o preocupación por ello.

-¿Las taquicardia afectarían a mi bebé? el médico la veía con algo de curiosidad.

-Si tienes un padecimiento cardiaco debes controlarte con un ginecólogo y el cardiólogo, de lo contrario la taquicardio puede ser por el susto del desmayo

-Entonces si seria peligroso? ella insistia .

-Dependiendo del tipo de afección, ella asentía y volteaba la vista a la ventana.

-¡Por qué me preguntas eso? ¿pasa algo ?

-No, solo que me quiero ir a descansar, siempre es bueno tomar previsiones, no quiero que nada afecte a mi bebé, al volver la cara la rubia sonreía mientras baja la mirada a su vientre aún plano y lo acariciaba.

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
